


The Shape & The Hare

by Madam_Feline



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Horror, Murder, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Feline/pseuds/Madam_Feline
Summary: Never were there ever two killers so evenly matched. So different, yet so the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There weren't enough Huntress/Michael Myers stuff out there. So I decided to make my own. Enjoy!

He had never seen a woman quite like her. She was not your average woman, she was tall, nearly as tall as himself and had clear muscles on her forearms. Even from the great distance he stood from her he could see that she had an incredibly powerful form, so different from the other women he had encountered in his life time. Even the other female killers did not match her stature being much smaller, and frankly weaker, in comparison. She sat on a stump dragging a rock across the sharp edge of her hatchet. She moved it slowly, taking extra care to make sure she was doing it just right. He took a moment to study her face. There was no denying her feminine looking face and lips, her sharp jawline. The rest of her face was hidden with a mask made to look like a rabbit. Though silly in theory it was much more terrifying in person, not that he was afraid. If anything it had made him much more intrigued. He noticed the black vale that covered the back of her head and watched it sway a bit in the wind, he saw that it had a faint floral pattern.

Suddenly she froze mid stroke and snapped her head in his direction. He was taken slightly by surprise, he had not moved nor made any noise yet she seemed to have sensed him anyway. Or perhaps she had known all along and has just decided to let him know that she was aware of his presence now? He cocked his head to the side as his curiosity deepened. He had a better view of her face now. The moonlight bounced off her mask giving it a slight glow, however it's eye holes remained black as night. It gave her the appearance of sockets rather than eyes. 

She tilted her head back at him. _What?_ she seemed to say. He considered turning around and leaving and after some consideration he decided he was no longer interested. Without so much as a wave or goodbye he walked away disappearing into the trees.

+++

She had noticed after the first few minutes, nearly immediately. He seemed a considerable distance away and didn't make a sound or even an attempt to move closer so she didn't bother acknowledging him. As the minutes began to stack up she did become increasing more irritated. She felt his eyes drag across her frame before finally landing on her face. She didn't like being eyed like prey, but he still kept his distance. She continued to sharpen her hatchet, a silly task really as all their weapons stayed in tip top shape thanks to the Entity, but she still needed something to pass the time until the next trial. 

Finally having enough of his staring she snapped her head directly at him. _That's right. I saw you._ He didn't seem to react, he didn't even flinch. She took this time to examine him just like he had been doing to her. She noticed that he was tall. Taller than Evan, and even taller than herself. There weren't many men that she had to look up to in this realm so this surprised her a bit. He was broad shouldered, his entire physique screamed brute strength. Yet despite his large size he wasn't at all the brutish killer from what she had seen. He seemed surprisingly stealthy for a man of his size. He mask was incredibly pale with fake slicked back hair. The moonlight caught his mask but seemed to evade his eyes leaving them dark pits of nothingness.

She cocked her head to the side. _What?_

He then walked off without a word. She considered following him, it wouldn't be to hard to track him. She was a hunter after all. She thought about it for a moment but ultimately decided he most likely was not worth it. Besides chances were she would see him by the campfire once she got back. She would be able to study him much more then. She picked up her rock and began to drag it across the hatchet again, still knowing that it would never sharpen or dull.

+++

It has been weeks since he last saw her in that forest. However, despite everything his mind had wandered back to her. Every single trial, that didn't have his sister present, his mind would wander toward the large woman. She would be interesting to kill, a challenge unlike the small weak survivors that the Entity had saddled him with. She seemed capable of killing a bear. He had actually seen her haunt game in her territory and she did, in fact, kill a bear. She skinned it and would occasionally wear its skin during trials. But very rarely. She seemed foolishly attached to rabbit mask. The face of a hare wasn't really a scary one. But on her and in trials he supposed he could see the fear factor of it.

He had also noticed her fear of elk. She seemed to cautiously avoid elk. This confused Michael, he wasn't able to understand why she was so afraid of a creature she could easily slaughter with her own two hands. He entertained the idea of doing the same to her, killing her with his own bare hands but he quickly pushed the thought away. He could never, not because of morals or any silly thing like that, but because of the Entity. This was the Entity's realm, and what the Entity says goes. 

He felt his eye twitch as a small wave of fury passed over him. The only reason he tolerated the Entity and it's rules were because of his sister. If wanted to play his eternal game of cat and mouse then he had to obey the rules. Didn't mean he had to like it. He had entertained the idea of killing all the killers around the campfire before, even attacked the Nurse once, however he was met with severe backlash. The Entity was displeased and had told him that he must abide by the rules. 

He clutched his knife until his knuckles turned white, glaring at the killers by the campfire. They all sat quietly, some initiating in idle conversations, others sitting in silence. His grip lessened when he realized his little hare wasn't there. He cocked his head to the side, she was usually there beside the Trapper conversing about trails. 

"Привет."

He turned around, eyes slightly widened in surprise. She had actually surprised him. He wandered how long she had been standing there. He inspected her feature more in depth now. She was very close. Small feminine lips, and dark but pretty eyes. He felt his chest tingle as his eyes bore into the soul of his new obsession.

Without leaving a second for her to react he lunged at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiming to learn more about one's obsession is key.

He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, narrowly missing her neck. He heard her shout at him in an unknown language. She gripped tight unto his forearms, nails digging into his sleeves, and used his weight against him. She brought him down to the ground with her, both the titans landing with a thud. She wrapped her arms around his head in a headlock and wrestled him to the ground. An unseen smile played his lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him in place. He effortlessly rolled over on his back trapping her underneath him. He heard the air leave her lungs and pried her arms from around his neck. I turned over to face her. She was on her back glaring up at him. Michael let out something between a scoff and a laugh. He placed his hand on her neck to hold her down, not quite choking her but just enough to keep her in place.

He let his eyes wander more closely around his obsessions face. He leaned in close to her neck and breathed in her scent. She smelt like pine cones and flowers. He pulled away to notice she had a smile on her face. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. She lifted her hands to his face, one hand on each side, and gripped his tightly colliding her forehead with his. Michael let out a grunt as he shut his eyes tightly, pain radiating from the middle of his head. When he reopened his eyes he was greeted with the fist of his obsession colliding with his nose.

The shape landed harshly on his back, a hidden smile playing his lips. His little hare was feistier than he thought. When he sat up he saw his obsession standing over him, her lips twisted into a slight snarl. 

"HEY! QUIT IT!"

A wave of anger and annoyance hit Michael at the sound of the Trapper's voice. His obsession gazed at the shape for a while longer a noticeable frown and backed away from him. She didn't even spare him a second glance when she disappeared into woods. His skin crawled with annoyance at how his obsession had dismissed him. How dare she just up and leave him this way? He stood to his feet, his eyes never leaving her for a moment. In that moment he had made up his mind, he would learn everything he could about his little hare. And what a better place to start than her own home?

+++

It was a massive home and surprisingly lovingly decorated. She had multiple animal corpses roasting above a fire. He cocked his head to the side. How odd. Eating wasn't exactly needed to survive in the realm of the Entity. It seemed that she still clung to her human habits. He continued to stalk through her home and stopped when he noticed a pile of bones. Small looking bones, probably of a child. The bones were chained up by the neck, there was also a dirty plate in front of said bones. Michael bent down ran his fingers over the chain. Had she kept children here? Why? What could his little hare gain from keeping a child here?

He stood up and continued to stalk about. As he walked he let his mind wander. Perhaps she had built this herself? She definitely had the strength to do it. He closed his eyes as he took in the atmosphere. It was so cold yet warm at the same time. It carried a certain heavy air about it, it was as dark and foreboding as it was bittersweet. This house reeked of death and childhood memories, much like his own home. 

An odd sound broke Michael out of his trance. It sounded somewhere between a scream and a gasp. It sounded relatively close. He quickly exited the cottage and followed the direction of the sound. He paused as his eyes fell upon and interesting scene. 

His obsession was on the ground propped up on elbows, cowering at the sight of a large elk. It was a massive beast, with long sharp antlers, it's large hooves would kick up the leaves whenever he took a step. The beast bellowed and his obsession let out another fearful sound. She raised her arms and cowered away. Michael was baffled, she could wrestle with him but not with this elk? He took sick pleasure in watching her cower in such a way. He took great pleasure in being able to watch the scene unfold in front of him. But what kind of person would he be if he let this animal take all the fun out of his obsession?

He quickly and quietly made his way behind her, crouching low to her level he placed his hands on her shoulders. She jumped and snapped her head back to look at him, but she did not pull away. He kept his eyes trained on the animal in front him. He slowly lifted her to her feet and motioned for her to go back into the cottage, eyes still on the elk. Not wanting to test her luck she disappeared into the cottage. 

+++

The animal charged at her. In a single split second of fear she had raised her axe to shield herself from the sharp antlers only for the beast to knock her axe from her hands. The impact pushed her backwards as she landed harshly on the ground, she let out a screech as she covered her head. She had expected it to simply walk away by this point, but it stayed. Her eyes threatened to water as she thought of those antlers piercing her torso.

She jumped at the feeling of warm hands on her shoulders and was greeted by the same masked man from earlier. Her head snapped at him as a slight wave of fury washed over her, что он делал в ее доме? Her anger was replaced by fear once she heard the monster slam it's hooves on ground by her feet. She felt the man's grip shift to her waist as he pulled her to her feet. He grip was surprisingly gentle and warm. Once on her feet she made his way in front of her and waved her away. She looked at the elk, then back at man, then back at the elk. She decided she would rather not argue and quickly ran inside.

She ran upstairs where she was sure the monster wouldn't get her. She couldn't help but feel angry, not only was that man lurking about her home, but she had let her fear get the better of her. She had frozen up. She was scared, truly afraid for the first time in years. 

She perked up at the sound of someone entering her home. She immediately tensed at the thought of the masked man. He had attacked her this earlier today, who's to say he wouldn't attack her now in her moment of weakness. She ran to the nearest locker and grabbed a hatchet. Her grip was so tight that she was surprised she didn't snap the handle of the hatchet with her bare hands. 

She braced herself, hatchet raised. When she peered downstairs she was greeted with the tall masked man holding the head of the elk in his hands. He turned a lifted it up to her like a cat showing of a dead mouse to it's owner. 

" Боже мой."


End file.
